Rapport
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: Set after - Mouse Trap


**Set after **- Mouse Trap -

Written on request of - **Duomylife** nd it is dedicated to all Duo lovers…

Abhi shocked when he saw Sonal pointed gun on ACP head…

**Abhi** - theek kaha tumne…beh gya tha main tumhare nakli aanso dekh kar…himmat hai to mujhpe goli chalo…bhai bola tha na maine tumhe…chalao apne bhai par goli…behen bola main tumko…main socha ke shayad tumko sahi raaste par le aounga…nd she was about to shot before that she get shot…hamare yahan bhi yehi hota hai…duty ke saamne koi rishte naate nahin hote…

**Duo's home 8pm** -

Daya was remembering all this sitting in his Drawing room biting his lip…

**Daya's POV** - Kitna dard chupa tha Abhijeet ke in lafzon mein…ek baar phir uska Vishwaas toot gya…Abhijeet ne use apni behen samjha aur badle mein…us Sonal ke liye apna khoon bahaya…kis halat mein tha Abhijeet jab hame mila tha…maathe se khoon, mooh se khoon aur wo bechara Sonal ko na bacha paane ki wajah se kitna pareshaan tha…bol raha tha ek Bhai fail ho gya aur dekho…kya mila use….

Tasha ke jaane ke baad kitni mushkil se sambhla tha Abhi…choti behen hi to samjhta tha use…aur aaj itne saalon baad phir se kisi ko behen mana aur badle mein kya mila…hamesha jab dekho mujhe Sentimental fool bolta rehta hai aur kab khud fool ban gya ise pata hi nahin chala…nd he took sigh - khair koi baat nahin…aakhir main kis liye hu…ane do Abhijeet ko….

**Duo home 9pm **-

**Daya** looking at his watch anxiously - aaj bureau mein koi kaam to tha nahin…phir bhi itni der laga di Abhi ne…Tarika se poochunga to pareshaan ho jayegi wo nd he remove his cell from pocket nd dial his number but it was switched off - are yaar baat nahin karni na kare , switch off karne ka kya matlab hai...he speaks in irritation…itni tez baarish ho rahi hai bahar…pata nahin kahan hoga…nd with every second his heart beat was increasing then before…

**After 10 minutes** -

Door opens nd Daya get up from chair on seeing him there…

**Daya** - itni der laga di Abhijeet tumne…aur phone kyu switch off kar rakha hai haan…baat nahin karni mat karo kam se kam phone to band mat karo…jaante ho kitna pareshaan ho gya tha main…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes while closing the door nd move towards him looked broken - aaj tujhe kya ho gya Daya…Daya kar mujhpar yaar… pehle hi main… nd he stop nd move towards kitchen…

**Daya** - Abhijeet…tumahri problem kya hai haan…

**Abhi** smiles a bit looking at him - kya hua Daya…kyu itne pareshaan lag raha hai…he remove chilled water from fridge nd pour it in his mouth…

**Daya** move towards him nd hold his hand nd stop him - baarish mein bheeg kar aya hai…aise itna thandi paani pi raha hai…chal baith yahan par…kitna bheega hua hai…main towel leke ata hua baitho yehi nd he was about to move towards room…

**Abhi** - Daya baarish hogi to bheeguga hi na…tu khamkha pareshaan ho raha hai… main change karke ata hu…tu ruk yehi…nd he move towards his room…

**Daya** looking at him - Abhi…is tarah nazrein churane se tu mujhse apna gham nahin chupa sakta…tujhe kya lagta hai tera dar dekhta nahin mujhe…dn he presses his lip - kitni buri tarah se mara unhone Abhijeet ko…kaise khoon nikal raha tha Abhi ke mooh se…mera khoon khaul raha hai wo sab soch kar…unki himmat kaise hui Abhijeet ko is tarah se takleef pahunchane ki…

**After half hour** -

Daya nd Abhi sitting on dining table for dinner -

**Abhi** not eating properly nd looking sad…

**Daya** drop his bite in plate nd look at him - Abhi…bhookh nahi nahi tumhe…

**Abhi** sadly - nahin yaar nahin hai…

**Daya** bang his hand on table in anger - Abhijeet tum apne saath aisa nahin kar sakte…

**Abhi** shocked on this - kya hua Daya…itna gussa…kya ho gya hain…

**Daya** - tum itne achhe se kyu bol rahe ho Abhijeet… mujhe mera pehle wala Abhi chahye…koi bhi ladki ake tumhe bewakoof bana ke chali gyi aur tumhe koi fark hi nahin hai…bhai bola tha na use tumhe…to tumhe gussa ana chahye na….lekin tum itne thande tarike se kyu react kar rahe ho…gussa nikalo apna bahar…mujhe par chillao…plate todo…glass todo nd he get up nd pick up glass nd throw that on floor hardly nd that broke it in pieces…

**Abhi** shocked on Daya's behaviour - Daya…Dayaaaa kya hua tujhe... hain…kyu itna pareshaan hai nd he hold his trembling hands…nd make him sit…kyu hua Daya...hain…itna gussa…tu ye sab mujhe samjha raha hai aur khud dekh…kya hua tujhe…

**Daya** - Abhi…tu theek to hai na…tera mood theek hai…he speaks trying to be normal…

**Abhi** smiles nd bit his lip nd place hand on his shoulder - of course theek hu Daya…tujhe aisa kyu laga…mujhe to tu theek nahin lag raha hai…

**Daya** look at him - main theek hu Abhijeet…dn he took deep breath - m m sorry yaar wo…nd he get up nd make him sit there - baitho Abhijeet…Abhi sit there…he continues - Abhijeet…aaj ke baad bina soche samjhe tumhe kisi ko bhai ya behen banana ki zaroorat nahin samjhe… main hu na tumhare liye…bas…jo bolna hai mujhe bolo…jitna pyar karna hai mujhe karo…jitni shopping karwane hai mujhe karwao…aur agar rakhi bandhwane ka dil kare to…to wo…wo bhi baandh doonga main…LEKIN…lekin aaj ke baad tum kisi bahar wale se koi rishta nahin banaoge…

**Abhi** smiles - bas ho gya…he speaks looking at his face…

**Daya** in angry tone - Abhijeet tumhe mazaak soojh raha hai?

**Abhi** - are nai nai…meri itni himmat main Daya ka mazaak udao…na baba na…

**Daya** feels little better after seeing smile on Abhi's face - yehi behtar hai tumhare liye samjhe…

**Abhi** nodded his head in yes - g…jaisa aap kahen…dn he pauses for a minute…waise Daya…main ek baat soch raha hu…

**Daya** narrow his eyes - kaun si baat Abhijeet…

**Abhi** smile - is sab mein tumhara faida zyada mera kam hai…shopping bhi karwao, ghoomau, pyar bhi tumhe zyada karu…kuch ajeeeb nahin lagta tumhe…dn speaks looking at his face in sarcastic way…

**Daya** giving him anger look - kuch ajeeeb nahin hai mere bhai…main to tumhara shauk poora kar raha hu bhai ban ne ka…

**Abhi** - bhai…wo to main hu hi itne saalon se…isme naya kya hai?

**Daya** place his hand on his shoulder nd look at his face - naya ye hai ke mera ye bhai aaj kal sentimental fool banta ja raha hai…mera asar hota ja raha hai tumpar…

**Abhi** interrupts - aur tujhe akal ati ja rahi hai…

**Daya **- akal ati ja rahi hai matlab…matlab kya hai tumhara Abhijeet?

**Abhi** raises is eyebrows - matlab ek tu kab se itna sab sochne lag gya Daya…aaj tak to main tumhe gyan deta aya hu aur aaj tu mujhe samjha raha hai…kahin ye un safed baalon aur Daari (beard) ka kamaal to nahin hai baba…

**Daya** rub his hand on his chin as he is setting beard - baba ? baba kise bola tu…

**Abhi** smiles - Daya…Dayaaa…chal bahut ho gya mazaak…so ja jake subah jaldi uthna hai…

**Daya** narrow his eyes - tujhe kaun sa kaam a gya Pakya? Hafta vasoolna hai jakar?

**Abhi** shouted - BABAAA…gussa mat dilao mujhe…kahin mera haath na uth jaye…phir kahoge safeed daari ka bhi lihaaz nahin kiya…

**Daya** - chal chod deta hu tujhe…ja jakar so ja…nahin to mera gyan phir se shuru ho jayega…main bhi sota hu jakar…

**Abhi** - chalo theek hai Baba…waise bhi bazurgo ko neend ki zyada zaroorat hoti hai…he speak hising his laugh…so jaiye baba…speaks in teasing tone…aur aapke haath mein wo baalti…baalti bahut jach rahi thi…

**Daya** make angry face nd pointed finger towards him - DEKHO ABHIJEET bahut ho gya…gussa mat dilao abb mujhe…main ja raha hu sone…

**Abhi** laughs - are Daya…Dayaaa bura maan gya yaar…hain…chal theek hai so jate hain, Gud night nd he move towards his room…

**Daya** looked at him - Boss…ek minute…

**Abhi** stop on staircase nd narrow his eyes - kya hua Daya…kya baat hai…

**Daya** lunged towards him dn hug him tightly…Abhi surprised first but than smiles dn hug him too…pat his back nd than seprate after few seconds…

**Abhi **- kya baat hai Daya…bahut pyar a raha hai?

**Daya** smiles - Boss…main hamesha tumhare saath hu…tumhe kabhi udaass hone ki zaroorat nahin hai…

**Abhi** smiles a bit, nodded his head in yes dn pat his cheek - main jaanta hu Daya…aur tujhe baar baar ye sab kehne ki zaroorat nahin hai samjha…chal so ja dn they move towards their respective rooms…

Abhi came in room nd fall on bed, looking upward dn smiles a bit…

**Abhi's POV** - main jaanta hu Daya…kyu kar raha tha tu ye sab…tujhe bahut takleef hui ke usne mujhe bhai banakar dhokh diya…main jaanta hu is sab se bahut takleef hui mujhe…barso baad socha tha ek behen mil gyi…khush tha bahut…lekin mujhe khushi hai is baat ki jaldi hi sachhai saamne a gyi…aur zyada nuksaan nahin hua…waise bhi insaan roz nayi cheezen seekhta hai…thokar lagti hai to I insaan sambhalta hai…aaj zindagi ne ek aur sabak sikha diya mujhe…

Lekin main pareshaan kyu hou zyada…khush kismat hu main jo mere paas Daya jaisa dost hai, bhai hai…haan bas thora mota zaroor hai…ziddi hai…khata bhi thora zyada hai lekin chalega…Daya ke liye sab maaf… aaj kaise usne mujhe khush karne ke liye itna sab kiya…main to uske gusse se ghabra hi gya tha…kaise plate glass todne par a gya tha wo…ye sab uski fikar, uski pareshaani thi mere liye…khair….dn he closes his eyes - Thanks Daya…mera mood theek karne ke liye aur ye ehsaas karwane ke liye ke tum hamesha mere saath ho , akela nahin hu main…nd get into deep sleep in minutes

**Author's note** -

Guys hope u like it, please review…nd don't worry baaki ki stories bhi a rahi hai…

Take care…

Kd.


End file.
